Fight for It
by Yankees01
Summary: *Sequel to Overcoming the Stereotypes* Eden is back with the WWE after a year off and she is getting back into the hang of things. Are she adn Justin still on the same page? Or have things changed? Char: Orton, Cena, Kelly, Nexus, Edge, and others
1. Return

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for following the first part of this story! I hope that you enjoy this part! **

Eden POV

I had taken a year off of the WWE. I was going to do new things, remember who I was, and give more attention to the things I wanted and need to. The first thing I took care of was dealing with Stu, which was quite easier than I thought it would be; after threatening him with a restraining order. I also helped Randy find a new house. He was still living with me and it was almost a year after Sam had died. I found him and house and bought a new one too. I was ready for a change and I made a lot of changes in that year.

I opened a second bakery and I had more business than ever since Randy and John were always spotted at the bakeries. Nick ran one and I ran the other. Nick was now my partner, not just my employee. He was still my best friend behind Randy and Nick was now happy with his new boyfriend… Santino. I was shocked that they got along… not that Santino was gay.

Randy and I talked every day and every time that he was off we were always together. I almost felt like it was before we were married or before everything got complicated. John was always around since Liz had broken off their engagement. John even got a second home in St. Louis near me and Randy just so that he had somewhere else to be when he didn't want to be in Boston or Tampa.

I still talked to a few people from the WWE. Adam was doing good and dating Eve, which was an odd pairing. Kelly and Ryan are currently engaged and we are still surprised that they lasted. Kelly is a close friend now and I am helping her with the wedding as well as being in the wedding. Heath and Fred are still having fun being single in the WWE. Tyrone recently married his longtime girlfriend and they seem happy. David is still married to Jennifer and their little boy is absolutely adorable. Stu has finally started to go back to who he used to be when I first met him. We still don't really talk, but I get updates from everyone else.

Paul and I started out talking at least once a week, but now we talk everyday and text when we aren't' talking. He has come to be a great friend and I am so glad that the WWE is treating him well. He is excited because in a few months they are going to South Africa for their first show. I will be back on the road at that time and Stephanie has already planned for me to go with them. Stephanie and I are the only ones who know when I am starting back; Randy told me just to surprise him.

I had talked to Stephanie a few days before and I was going back on the one year anniversary that I took leave. She wanted it that way and she had even given me another raise. I was a lot closer to Stephanie since the year had gone by and we would also talk at least once every few weeks.

I was sitting at home and I had all my stuff packed to go with me tomorrow. I was going back on the road and I smiled as I thought about everything that I had done over the past year. I had bought a new home, gotten a few more tattoos, taken some well-deserved trips, put more time into my bakery and friends, and now I was going back to do something that was an amazing opportunity. I knew that I would have to get used to the schedule again, but I was ready for it. I also had good news that I had been completely free of cancer for the past 3 years.

I got up early the next morning and Nick took me to the airport.

"Call me." He said and I smiled.

"I will or I know that Santino will tell on me." I said and he hugged me.

"I'm glad you are going back… have fun conquering." He said and I rolled my eyes. Nick had been insistent that I should already be dating Paul.

"Take care of Gabriel and I will see you in about a week." I said as I checked in and got on the plane.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I was nervous and I hadn't told anyone that I was coming back yet. I was being picked put from the airport and taken to the hotel. I was meeting Stephanie for a meeting and then to the arena for the show tonight. I had looked over the paperwork from that past few months so that I was up on everything.

I got to the hotel and went down to the restaurant to meet with Stephanie. She hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"You look great!" she said and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see that you and Paul have been busy." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I told him this was his last chance for a boy." She said and I smiled at her.

Stephanie POV

I was glad that Eden was back. She was a great person and now a friend. I knew that the guys would be glad that she was coming back, but I wasn't for sure how Stu was going to react. I had talked to her about it and she didn't seem too worried. I wouldn't be worried if my two best friends were Randy and John either.

We caught up on everything. I gave her a new laptop, phone, and other things that she would need again. I was glad that she was back because her replacement was only still here because we had no one else. We talked until we had to get to the arena. Eden looked much happier now and more relaxed. I had noticed a change in Randy as well over the past year. He looked like he was finally letting go and moving on from a lot of his demons.

Randy POV

I was working with John in the ring and we were working on moves. I was doing something when someone caught my eye. I turned and Eden was standing there; she was smiling at me. I was surprised that she was actually here. I didn't know when she was coming back.

"What the hell Randy?" John asked me and followed my gaze. John was up and over the ropes. He picked her up and hugged her.

"You're back!" he said as he swung her around.

"I'm back." She said as John put her down. She grabbed onto him because he made her dizzy. I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her.

"So, really back?" I asked her.

"Yeah, full time and all the time." She said and John hugged her again.

"You guys act like you haven't seen me in a while, but it's only been like over a week." She said and I was laughing.

"Yeah, but it's different since you are here all the time." I said and she rolled her eyes.

We were walking back to the locker room when I saw Stu coming.

"Ur ex is coming." I said and she ducked behind John. He walked past us and I knew that it was the first time that she had seen him since they broke it off. I would have hidden too.

Paul POV

I just passed Stu when I saw Randy, John, and Eden standing in the hallway. I smiled at the sight of her. She was still beautiful, but she looked so much happier now. I walked up to them and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and hugged me. I was so glad that she was in my arms.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far! I always welcome reviews and suggestions. **


	2. Small Promises

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, ladyangel1981, bingobaby,Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, Happygolucky103, vipergirl86, and littleone999- Thank so much for the reviews so far! I am always open to suggestions and comments! **

Paul POV

"You're actually back?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad, look, I gotta get ready, but I will find you later." I said and she nodded.

"We are all going out tonight, just come with us." John said and I nodded.

I was glad that Eden was back and that John and Randy turned out not to be the biggest dicks in the WWE. I got back to the locker room and I still couldn't believe that they hadn't split Nexus up. We were still the bad guys in the WWE and I was tired of being a heel. I walked into the locker room and I was still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Heath asked me and I looked around to see if Stu was in here. I knew that Eden and him still hadn't really talked yet.

"Ed's back." I said and he smiled.

"Wait! Stu doesn't know… so don't open your big mouth." I said and he nodded.

Kelly POV

I was sitting with Ryan when Heath walked up.

"Ed's back." He said and I smiled.

"Be back." I said and went to John and Randy's locker room. I knew that she was always with them. I knocked on the door and hugged her as soon as she opened it.

"I am so glad that you are back!" I said and she was laughing.

"Me too!" she said.

"Tomorrow… you and me… breakfast!" I said and she nodded.

"Good luck." She said as I ran off to get ready.

I walked back to where Ryan was and he was talking to Heath.

"You talk to her?" Ryan asked me.

"Yeah, we are doing breakfast tomorrow." I said and they just rolled their eyes at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, your partner in crime is back." Ryan said and I laughed.

"hey, remember, she is the one who convinced me that dating you was a good thing." I said and he kissed me.

"I know… I'm grateful to her." He said and Heath just rolled his eyes at us.

"Oh, you know that you will do it when you find someone that you like." Ryan said and Heath just shook his head.

"Happy being single." He said as he walked off.

Eden POV

I was having fun being back. John had just gone out for his match and I was sitting with Randy.

"So, you and Paul?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Rands… I'm just glad to be back." I said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you are back too… me and John were lost." He said and I was laughing.

"I'm not surprised." I said.

The rest of the night went good and I was glad that they all won. Paul look like Randy beat the crap out of him, but kept saying that he was alright. I half believed him, especially when he winced putting on his hoodie.

"You know we can go out another night." I said and he shook his head.

"No, we are going out tonight, since you are back." He said and I sighed. I knew that he could be stubborn.

We rode with John and Randy to a nearby club. I wasn't in the mood to dance, but I wanted to catch up with everyone. Kelly, Ryan, Heath, Fred, Gail, Eve, Adam, and John (Morrison) came with us. I was having fun dancing with Kelly and Eve. I smiled when I felt hands slip around my waist and I turned to see Matt standing behind me. I froze, because I didn't know what he was doing here. I looked up at Kelly and she realized that something was wrong.

"No, dance with me." He said as I tried to walk away.

"Matt, just leave me alone." I said and he smiled.

"No, we are going to talk… the last time I saw you… you gave me a black eye." He said as he nipped at my neck.

"It was well deserved." I said and tried to move.

"I'm just shocked that you came back… I figured after a few failed relationships you would have given up." He said.

"I'm not you… I don't quit." I said and he turned me to face him. He had his smile that everyone thought was so cute, but to me it was sickening.

"You do too, you ran away after Stu realized you weren't good enough for him." He said and I was shocked. I struggled to get away and he slapped me. I hated that we were in the middle of a very crowded dance floor because no one knew what was happening. I just wanted away from there.

Paul POV

I was talking with the guys when Kelly came running up and she was worried.

"What's wrong, babe?" Ryan asked her.

"It's Eden, Matt's here." She said and Randy stood up. We were all trying to find them on the dance floor.

"Did he hurt her?" John asked her and she shrugged.

"She looked upset and I came to get you all." She said and we were trying to find them.

"There." John said and pointed to the edge of the dance floor. Matt was dragging Eden off towards one of the back rooms.

We all got through the crowd and Randy punched Matt right in the face. He let Eden go and Kelly pulled her to the bathroom. Eve was following behind them.

"You leave her alone!" John yelled at Matt as the bouncer took him away.

"Where did she go?" John asked us.

"Kelly took her to the bathroom." I said and he nodded.

We all went back to the table and they came back up a few minutes later. Eden didn't look happy and I pulled her into my lap.

"I want to go back." She said and I nodded.

She told them bye and we left. I helped her to the car and drove us back to the hotel. I slipped my arm around her as we walked to the elevator. I finally looked down at her and there was an angry red mark across her cheek.

"He hit you?" I asked her and she nodded. I pulled her to me as she started to cry. I carried her down the hallway to her room and got us inside.

"It's ok; he isn't going to hurt you." I told her as I sat her down on the bed.

"I didn't expect to see him tonight." She mumbled and I sat on the bed beside her.

"Eden, I promise you that he isn't going to hurt you. I won't let him." I said and she looked up at me. I hated to see tears in her eyes. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb and gently kissed her lips. I wanted this to be a small promise that I would be here for her.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far! I always welcome reviews and suggestions. **


	3. First Encounter

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, bingobaby,Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, Happygolucky103, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! You all rock!**

Kelly POV

I met Eden in the lobby in the morning. We were traveling to the next city, but we were going to have breakfast first. We found a small café near the hotel and got coffee. She had a hat on and I knew that she was still upset about last night.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, for the most part." She said and lifted her hat. I saw a bruise on her cheek and near her eye and I was mad.

"I'm sorry, I should have tried to stop him." I said.

"No, Kel, you did the right thing. Thanks for the help." She said.

We talked about the wedding and I wanted a small one. Eden liked my ideas and showed me some sketches of cakes. I was amazed that she was doing them on napkins. We talked about colors and I just had to figure out where and a date.

"Thanks for the help." I said and hugged her.

"No problem, Kel. I'm just glad that you are happy." She said and I smiled.

"I think there is someone in Nexus that can make you happy." I told her as we walked back.

"I know, but I just want to go slow right now." She said and I nodded.

"I don't blame you, but I don't want you to miss out." I said and she laughed.

"I'm not and I don't think that Paul will let this go by without a real try." She said and I nodded.

Randy POV

Eden and Kelly got back about the time that we were leaving for the next city. Eden was going to ride with me and John. I didn't want her by herself after Matt had gotten to her last night. She climbed in the passenger seat next to John and I was in the back seat.

"You ok?" I asked her as she took her hat off. She looked at me and I was pissed at Matt all over again. I looked at her John took her hand.

"No one is getting to you again, baby." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks, guys." She said.

"Go to sleep." I told her and kissed her forehead.

Eden fell asleep after a few minutes and I was in the backseat.

"You ok?' John asked me.

"Yeah, I just hate that she already got hurt." I said and he nodded.

"I'm just glad that he didn't get her off the floor." John said.

"Yeah, me too, I would probably still be in lock up if that had happened." I said and he laughed.

We made it to the next city and Eden was still sleeping. We pulled up to the arena at the same as David and Stu. I knew that Eden still hadn't seen Stu and I had no idea if he even knew that she was back.

"She is going to have to deal with him eventually." John said.

"Yeah, but not right after she dealt with Matt." I said and he nodded.

"Baby, wake up." I said and she looked at me.

"We're here already?" she asked me and I nodded.

"That was short." She mumbled.

"Cause you weren't driving." John said and she frogged him.

"Ouch!" he said and she was laughing at him.

Paul POV

I got the arena and Eden had texted me that she was already here. I dropped my stuff in the locker room and got ready to leave.

"Paul, wait up." Stu said and I knew that I wasn't going to take him to her.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to go over the plan for tonight." He said and I nodded.

"Come on, catering." I said and he nodded.

I walked with him, David, and Heath to catering. I didn't really care about tonight; I just wanted to know if Eden was alright. We talked about tonight and I was as interested as I needed to be.

"Hey, did you hear that Eden's back?" David asked us and I played dumb.

"She is?" Stu asked and he seemed genuinely interested in that news.

"I heard she was." David said and he looked at us.

"You two know anything?" he asked us.

"I heard it, but I haven't seen her." Heath said and he looked at me.

"She hasn't talk to me in awhile." I lied and he nodded.

"Catch up with you later." He said and walked off. David left a few minutes later and I had already warned Eden that Stu found out she was back.

"She can't catch a break." Heath said and I agreed.

Eden POV

I was sitting in the arena when I got a text from Paul that Stu found out I was back. I sighed and knew that he was probably looking for me. I texted John and Randy to let them know what was going on and went back to work. I couldn't worry about it because I knew that he would find out eventually.

"You are really back?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see Stu standing in front of me.

"Yes, I am." I said and he sat down in the row in front of me.

"I was shocked to hear that you were back." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, well, I took a year off to figure everything out and I couldn't stay away." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I wanted to know if we could talk sometime." He said and I looked at him.

"Stu, there isn't anything to talk about… we don't really exist anymore. We are friends, but that's it." I said and he looked upset. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me in front of people, but I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him right now either.

"I just wanted to explain everything." He said.

"There isn't anything to explain… you cheated on me and I left. End of it… I don't want to deal with this right now." I said.

"So, what you are just going to forget that I was ever part of your life?" he asked me and he was getting loud.

"Calm down, no, I am not saying that." I said as someone walked up.

"You ok, Eden?" Paul asked me with John behind him.

"I'm fine." I said and I could tell that Stu wasn't happy.

"You didn't know she was back huh? You are probably already fucking her… she's that easy." Stu said and I stood up. I was pissed as I pushed Paul back from doing anything stupid.

"At least I didn't beg for it every night." I said and slapped him across the face.

I walked away with all my stuff; I was pulling Paul and John with me so they didn't start anything. I didn't think that my first encounter with Stu would go that good or bad.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far! I always welcome reviews and suggestions. **


	4. Slow

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, ladyangel1981,Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Sonib89, Jodie54, Happygolucky103, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! You all rock!**

Randy POV

I was in the locker room when Eden came in pulling John and Paul behind her. I knew that something wasn't right.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Stu found her and she slapped him." John said and I looked at Eden she shrugged.

"High Five!" I said and she laughed as I high-fived her.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I just didn't want these two getting into it. Stephanie told me about some of the problems back stage." She said and I looked at Paul and then John. Paul didn't look happy and John was over it.

"Well, what really happened?" I asked her.

"Stu came up to me and started talking… it didn't go good, so when they walked up he said some stuff about me and Paul. I slapped him and pulled them back here." She said and I realized that Paul was mad about what Stu had said.

"He is just pissed because he doesn't have you anymore." I said and hugged her.

We were talking when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Heath standing there; he didn't look happy either.

"Problem?" I asked him.

"Thanks, Eden." He said as he walked in and she looked confused.

"Welcome?" she asked and he looked at Paul.

"Stu is pissed and we all know he is going to go off script tonight." Heath said and Eden shrugged.

"It's his problem." She said.

"You know if you hadn't of been mean or found him then at least tonight would have gone smooth." Heath said and I didn't grab Eden in time before she smacked him.

"Listen here asshole, first, I didn't find him… he found me and second, he is still be nicer than you were when we broke up." She said and Heath looked down.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You all knew this was going to happen… am I the only one who was expecting this?" she asked us.

"We are tired of seeing you get hurt, Ed." John finally said and she looked at him.

"I understand that, but you all knew that I couldn't avoid him for forever." She said. She looked at all of us and we just looked down.

"Look, thanks for the help, but move on. I have." She said and grabbed an ice pack from the small refrigerator. She handed it to Heath and walked out of the locker room. We all looked at each other and Heath sat down.

"She hits hard." Heath finally said.

"Yep." I agreed and John was laughing at us.

Eden POV

I was walking to catering and I was still shocked at how much the guys were trying to protect me. I understood that they didn't want me to get hurt, but even I knew that Stu was going to freak out when he saw me. I sighed as I walked to a locker room and knocked. The door finally swung open and Stu was staring down at me.

"I didn't expect you." he said.

"I know, but we need to talk now that you aren't trying to make an ass of yourself." I said and he let me inside. I walked in and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you, but you should know better." I said and he looked at me.

"I know, but it hurts Eden. I don't want to see you with any other guy, but I also know that it's my fault." He said and I nodded.

"I just hate that I didn't get the chance to make it right." He said.

"Stu, there was no making it right… we weren't mean to be and you know it. We had more problems together than we should have." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but Eden I missed you." he said.

"Are you sure you didn't miss the sex?" I asked him and looked annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sure I missed more than that." He said and I nodded.

"Look, Eden, I'm sorry. I just can't see you with another guy." He said and I sighed.

"Sorry, Stu, but it's been a year… move on." I said and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm not going to let you go that easy, Ed." He whispered.

"I don't care. I let you go the moment I saw you in that bed." I said and walked out the door.

Paul POV

Heath and I finally went back to the locker room. I knew that Stu wasn't happy with either of us and we didn't know how he was going to react. We got ready and went to gorilla position. Stu was talking to David and Fred. I just stuck by Heath; I knew that Stu couldn't totally do anything because he and I were the faces of Nexus right now. The fans loved to hate us and I was seen as the 'cute' one. I was rolling on the floor laughing when I was told that.

We made it through the match and Stu was staying away from me. I changed and went to find Eden. She was in John and Randy's locker room.

"Hi." She said when I walked inside.

"Hey, do you want to grab food?" I asked her and she nodded.

"See you two later… don't get in trouble." She said and we walked towards the car. I opened the door for her and she got inside.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Some where we can talk." She said and I nodded.

I drove us to a Thai place and we got a table in the corner. We both ordered and I just looked at her. She had her hands on the table and was looking down. I carefully put my hand over hers and she looked at me.

"I told you that I would wait." I said and she gave a sad smile.

"I know, Paul, but I can't… I mean I don't want Stu to kill you… plus…" she was saying when I put a finger over her mouth.

"Shh… we can go slow… and I'm not worried about Stu. He doesn't make me happy… you do." I said and she smiled.

"I just don't think it's fair to you." she finally said and I sighed.

I walked over and sat beside her in the booth and she looked at me.

"Paul…" she was saying when I pulled her in for a kiss.

"I don't think you heard me… I don't care about anything else and I want to go slow." I said and again. She was looking at me and she nodded.

"Slow?" she asked me.

"As slow as you need." I said and she smiled.

"I don't deserve you." she said and I smiled.

"We don't deserve each other." I said.

We ended up cuddling in the booth and feeding each other. I know that we probably looked like the PDA couple that everyone thinks is sickening, but I didn't care. No one else existed other than her.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far! I always welcome reviews and suggestions. **


	5. Attacked

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! You all rock!**

Paul POV

Eden and I had been taking it slow for a few weeks now. Stu didn't like anyone anymore, but we all worked around it so that we didn't lose our jobs. Eden and I had gotten even closer and I was really happy around her. I was also excited because we were going to South Africa in about a month; I couldn't wait to go home.

I had just walked into the locker room with Heath when we got the bill for tonight. I was fighting against Stu and I knew that Eden was dreading it. I got changed and went to find her in Randy and John's locker room. I knocked and Randy opened the door.

"Hey, where's Ed?" I aksed him.

"I thought she was with you." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, she had a meeting and then she was going to come here." I said and Randy shrugged.

"You seen Ed?" Randy asked John and he shook his head no.

"Her bag is here, but she isn't." John said and I nodded.

"I'm gonna look for her." I said.

"We will walk around as well." John said and I started towards catering. I had no idea where she could be. I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. I didn't want to worry for nothing, but I also wanted to know if she was alright.

Eden POV

I had dropped my stuff of at Randy and John's locker room and gone to catering. I was almost there when someone pulled me into an empty changing room.

"What the hell?" I asked them and turned to see Stu. He smiled at me and stepped closer to me. I stepped back and was against the makeup table. I was trapped and I didn't like it.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to make you a deal." He said and I looked at him confused.

"I will not hurt your boy toy if you stop seeing him." He said and I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"No, Stu, Paul will still kick your ass." I said and he leaned down. I was now sitting on the makeup table and he was too close.

"No, he won't. I am going to rip him apart." He said with a very defined accent.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked him.

"Because I told you that I wasn't going to give up on you." he said.

"Stu, leave me alone and let me go. It didn't work." I said and he grabbed me by the neck.

"You didn't let it." He said and I was now scared of him. He looked down and saw a necklace that Paul had given me around my neck. He ripped it off and I gasped.

"He doesn't deserve you." he said and I looked at him.

"He's better than you." I managed to say and Stu shoved me against the mirror. I gasped at the pain, but didn't' black out.

"Stay here, bitch, I will finish you when I'm done with him." He said and walked out. I after he left and felt the back of my head; I was bleeding. I looked in the mirror and I had a bruise already forming when where he had grabbed me and ripped the necklace off. I slowly got up and walked to the door. He had locked it, but I had picked plenty of locks before.

John POV

I was sitting in the locker room and we still hadn't seen Eden. Randy was running around looking for her and Paul was about to fight Stu. We all knew this was going to be a bad match. I was sitting there when Eden came in and she looked like hell.

"Damn, what happened to you? You give Paul a little motivation?" I asked her and she finally looked at me. I was livid when I saw the bruises around her neck. I pulled her in for a hug as she broke down and I saw the blood in her hair.

"Come on, you have to get to the trainer." I said and she shook her head no.

"I can't. I can't." she said and I knew that something really bad had happened.

"Ed, what happened?" I asked her and she was shaking. I wish that Randy was here right now.

"Stu… locked me in an empty dressing room… and he threatened me." She finally said about the time that Randy walked into the room. He saw her and was livid.

"Randy!" she said, but he was gone.

"Come on, you have to see a trainer." I said and she looked so weak.

I helped her to the trainer and we passed Heath on the way. He looked really concerned and ended up following us back there.

"What happned?" he asked me as I helped her onto the table.

"Your fucking leader beat the crap out of her." I said and Heath looked upset.

The trainer cleaned her head up and was stitching it shut when she gasped. We all looked on the screen and Stu was beating the crap out of Paul. I knew that Randy had to be near there, but I didn't know where.

"Go make sure Randy doesn't do something to get him fired." Eden said and I looked at her.

"I'll stay." Heath said and I went running down there.

Randy POV

I was back stage and I was livid as I watched the match. I knew that Stu wasn't good for Eden and now he had proved it. I was upset and I watched as Stu beat the crap out of Justin. The ref has lost control and he was trying to get Stu off Paul.

"I'm going out there." I said and John tried to stop me, but I got out there. I speared Stu out of the ring and was beat the crap out of him. The fans were cheering, but they had no idea that I was really hurting him. I finally got off him and walked back up the ramp. The meds were helping Paul and I just wanted to make sure that Eden was alright.

I got back to the medic and Heath was holding her back while they finished the stitches. I wrapped my arms around her and she was upset.

"It's ok, I got him back for you." I whispered and I held onto her. They finished and we all left to go to the hospital. They had taken Paul straight to the hospital. I knew that Eden was worried, but after looking at her I was as worried about her. I just wanted something done about Stu.

**A/N: Is Paul ok? Will something happen because Stu attacked them?**


	6. My Fault

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, happygoluck103, MiamiTravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! **

Paul POV

I was at the hospital and I was in a lot of pain. Stu had beaten the crap out of me and all I could think about was Eden. I wanted to know where she was and tell her that I was alright. I was in the back and the nurse kept flirting with me. I was in pain and it was getting annoying.

"Can you see if my girlfriend is out there?" I asked her and she gave a small smile, but I could see the jealously run through her.

"Sure." She said and walked away. I wanted Eden back here so that I could tell her everything was fine.

I was laying on the table when the nurse started to stitch up the cut on my forehead and eye. I smiled when Eden walked back there and she looked shocked at what I looked like, but I got upset when I saw the bruises on her neck. She sat down in the chair beside my table and took my hand. I swore I saw tears in her eyes, but I couldn't look at her. She had brought me some clothes since I came in wearing my wrestling gear.

The nurse finally finished and put bandages over the stitches so that they wouldn't be so obvious. I finally looked over at Eden and she was looking at the floor. She was holding my hand, but there was no emotion behind it.

"You should be released shortly. You can get dressed." The nurse said. She left and I looked over at Eden.

"Come here, please?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Ed?" I said and she looked at me with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Paul, I didn't mean for this to happen to you." she said and handled me my clothes. She got up to leave and I stopped her.

"No, please, just stay with me." I begged her and she sighed.

Eden POV

I couldn't stand to see Paul hurt. He had stitches in two places, broken ribs, pulled muscles in his back, and various other bruises from Stu's rampage. I knew that I was the whole reason that he had gotten hurt. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.

Paul got changed and we sat in the ER room waiting for someone to release him. I was sitting across the room from him and I could feel his eyes boring into me. I wouldn't look at him; I couldn't. I knew that this was my fault. The nurse came in and helped him out. She got him everything he needed, more bandages, antibiotics, pain killers, and some other stuff. I had everything including his ring gear.

We got ready to walk out and Paul stopped me, but I still wouldn't look at him.

"Come on." I said and he sighed. We walked out in the lobby and Paul had grabbed my hand. Everyone was glad to see us and Stephanie was waiting for us. I saw her and Randy talking and I could only imagine what he had said to her about Stu. Stephanie talked to Paul and then we were taken to the hotel.

We got to the room and I put Paul's stuff down. He was sitting on the bed and I sighed.

"I'll be back…later." I said and he sighed. I got to the door when he grabbed me and turned me around to him.

"Stop, Eden! This isn't your fault." He snapped and I was surprised at the tone he was using. I flinched when his hand slammed against the wall beside me.

"You didn't cause this." He said and I saw him looking at my neck.

"Yes, I did… he hates you because you are with me. I didn't want you to get hurt… I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I said and he sighed.

Paul POV

I was looking at Eden and I knew that she was upset at what had happened to both of us. I wasn't mad at her, but I was mad at Stu. He had hurt her and me… I didn't care about me. I didn't want him hurting her.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you." I said he tried to get her to look at me.

"I don't care… I should have just done what he wanted." She said as she chewed on her lip.

"What did he want?" I asked her.

"He wanted me to leave you… he wouldn't have hurt you if you weren't with me." She said and I realized that for the first time… she thought about leaving me to save me.

"Eden… no, he would still have hurt you." I said.

"But he wouldn't have hurt you… I'm sorry, Paul." She said and I felt a pain shoot though me. I stood up and she took her chance. She was out the door before I could stop her. I screamed because I was so frustrated at everything. Eden and I were supposed to be together and happy; not like this.

Randy POV

I was sitting in the room with John when my phone rang. I was confused as to why Paul was calling me, but I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Randy, it's Paul… Eden took off." He said.

"She thinks it's her fault?" I asked him after a minute.

"Yeah, she won't listen to me… I don't blame her." He said.

"I will try to track her down." I said.

"She didn't take her phone." He said.

"Damnit, Eden." I said.

"I thought you should know… I just want her to be alright." He said and I knew that he cared for her.

"I will go see if I can find her and let you know." I said.

"Thanks." He said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" John asked me.

"Ed, she took off from Paul… she is blaming herself." I said and he sighed.

"I wish that Stu would just disappear." John said and I nodded.

"Come on, I'm going to look; she doesn't have her phone." I said and John cussed.

We took off out of the hotel. John went one way and I went the other; I just wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Eden POV

I was in the stairwell when I ran into the devil himself.

"What are you so upset about… your boy toy will live." Stu said and I tried to walk around him.

"Oh, no, love… we aren't done." He said and picked me up over his shoulder.

"Damnit, Stu, put me down!" I said started to punch him in the back.

"Stop making a scene." He said as he carried me back to his room, which only made me fight him more. I didn't want to go into his room, because I had no defense in there and I didn't know what he was capable of doing. He wasn't the person I ever loved and he wasn't the person that I even knew anymore.

Stu POV

I got to my room with Eden and she was pissed at me. I always got turned on when she was feisty. I threw her on the bed and she immediately started for the door.

"No, love, we are going to talk." I said.

"You already talked enough earlier." She said and I pinned her against the wall. I saw the bruises around her neck and I carefully ran my finger across the one where her necklace had been.

"I wasn't done, though." I said as I leaned closer to her.

**A/N: Is Eden in trouble? Will she and Paul make it through this? Will Randy kill Stu?**


	7. Quick Thinking

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, happygoluck103, MiamiTravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! **

Eden POV

I really didn't like that he was so close to me; at one time it would have turned me on, but now I wanted him far away from me. He had me pinned to the door and he was running his hands over the bruises he had given me earlier.

"Please, just leave me alone." I said as he softly placed a kiss on my neck. He knew exactly where to kiss and I bit back a moan. He wasn't listening as his hands started to wander further up my sides. I felt him nip and started to suck on my collarbone; I knew what he was doing and I tried to push him away.

"Stop, Stu." I said and he finally looked at me. I was looking into his eyes and I didn't see anything in them that used to be there when we were dating.

"Why? You know you want me." He said in a cocky tone.

"No, I don't… you aren't who you used to be." I said and he looked annoyed.

"I'm still that guy, but you won't let me be." He said and started to kiss me. I pushed him away and he tried again. I realized that the only way to get out of here was to play along until I could get away from him.

He kissed me again and I kissed back; I didn't want this, but I didn't have much else of a choice. He started to kiss down my neck and I moaned, not because I wanted to, but to make it sound like I wanted it. I was looking around when he was sucking on my neck and I spotted some full beer bottles. I had been in a few bar fights with Randy and I knew what I could do with those.

"I want you." I whispered and he looked at me.

"Please, I missed you." I lied and he kissed me as he let me push him towards the bed. I slowly pulled his shirt off and he pushed me up against the dresser to kiss me. I pulled his face to mine as our tongues fought for dominance and I found a beer bottle. I got ready to grab it, but I wasn't paying attention when his finger slipped inside of me. I was now really mad at myself for wearing a skirt. I moaned as his finger went to work… it felt good, but I didn't want him to be the one doing it.

"You like that?" he asked me and all I could do was moan. He started to kiss down my neck and I pulled his lips back to mine. I was trying to find the beer bottle behind me when I heard him unzip his pants. I finally grabbed the beer bottle and hit him over the back of the head with it. He pulled away and fell to the floor. He ripped my shirt as he tried to grab me before hitting the floor. I felt horrible, but only for an instant as I hit him with another bottle. I wanted it to look like he fell. I grabbed the bottles and ran out of the room; he was breathing and I was free. I threw the beer bottles in the hallway trashcan as I made my way to the stairs.

I made it down two flights of stairs when I lost it. I sat there and bawled; I didn't care who saw me or found me.

Randy POV

John and I had been looking for an hour. I was going to see if maybe she had gone to my room. John was with me because we had no idea where she could be. We took the stairs and I felt rage when I found Eden crying in the stairwell.

"Baby?" I asked her and she looked at me. I carefully picked her up and carried her back to my room. John didn't look happy either and I knew that something really bad must have happened.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked John and he nodded.

"I will tell Paul that you have her." He said and I nodded.

He left and I sat down with Eden; she was still really upset. I rubbed her back and saw more marks on her neck. I had noticed that her shirt was torn and I swear that no one was going to stop me from killing him if he had raped her.

"What happened?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"He found me and dragged me back to his room. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I made him believe that I want sex. I hit him over the head with a beer bottle and knocked him out." She said and started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry that he hurt you." I told her and she clung to me.

"I am glad that you hurt him." I said and she laughed a little.

"It felt good." She mumbled and I laughed at her.

"Ed?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"You know that it wasn't your fault for him hurting Paul?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I know, but I feel like it was." She said.

"Yeah, but Paul knew that he was your ex and he probably knows Stu as well as you do, so he knew what he was capable of.. . he doesn't blame you." I told her and she sighed. She stood up and laughed when she realized that her shirt was almost completely torn off.

"Here." I said and found her a shirt to put on. I had to admit she still turned me on when she changed, but I knew that we had been there and done that… no use in trying it again.

"I just don't like getting other people hurt." She said and I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ed, if you have found someone who got hurt, but still didn't care… then you need to keep him." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, Rands." She said and hugged me.

"I wasn't going to let you go through this alone or get hurt." I said.

"I know… I need to talk to Stephanie." She said.

"I already told her what was going on… I just didn't tell her that you went missing for a few minutes." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said.

"He is going to be suspended for 60 days and must go through anger management in order to continue to work for WWE." I said and she nodded.

"I'm glad." She said.

"Me too, now go talk to Paul." I told her and she hugged me again before walking out. I knew that the room she and Paul were in was only a few doors down. I was glad that she was alright. I was getting ready to lay down when my phone rang; I was surprised at who was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, do you want to grab food?" they asked me.

"Sure, I'll come to your room." I said and smiled. I knew that Eden had wanted me to find someone else, but the person that she had set me up with was working out better than I thought.

Paul POV

John had told me that Eden was with Randy and I was just glad that she was with someone. I was completely worried about her. I sighed and knew that she would come back when she wanted to. I couldn't push her, but only tell her that I didn't blame her. I decided that a hot shower would make me feel better.

I unwrapped my ribs and stepped into the hot shower. I was leaning on the wall when I felt arms wrap around me. I was surprised and turned around to see Eden, completely naked, and getting wet. I immediately kissed her.

"I don't blame you." I told her and she nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her and saw a few more bruises on her neck.

"Where did you go?" I asked her.

"He found me, drug me back to his room, and I got away by hitting him over the head with a beer bottle… or two." She said and I just smirked.

"I'm just glad you're ok and back here with me." I whispered as I kissed her and pulled her under the hot water. I knew that she was probably needed a hot shower as well.

She pushed against me and I moaned when I felt her hands slide down my sides. She was so gentle and didn't hurt my ribs. I tangled one hand in the back of her hair and the other I grabbed her ass as I pulled her closer to me. She moaned when she felt how hard I was against the inside of her leg.

"I don't want to push you, but I am sure that you can feel how hard I am." I said and she smirked.

"I can take care of that." She said as she kissed down my stomach and proceeded to get on her knees in the shower. I gasped as I felt her lips wrap around me; she was so good with her tongue that I didn't last long. She milked me clean and stood up. She started to get out of the shower, but I stopped her. I pushed her against the shower wall and her back was flush against my stomach.

"You don't get away that easily." I whispered in her ear as my fingers found her went center. I slowly pushed a finger in and I saw her fingers flex against the wall of the shower. She let out a low moan as I let my other hand wander around and gently tug on her smashed nipple. I pulled her away from the wall and she was leaned mostly on me.

"Do you like that?" I asked her as I added another finger.

"Yes… Paul… please." She panted.

I sped up and she finally went. I knew that it was almost time to get out since the water was starting to turn colder and we both needed rest. I helped her out and we toweled off. I was just glad that she was in my arms tonight and not anyone elses.

**A/N: Will Stu get help? Who is Randy's mystery girl?**


	8. Randy's Girl

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, happygoluck103, MiamiTravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! **

**This is sort of a filler chapter...sorry**

Eden POV

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I looked over and Paul was still asleep. I grabbed a shirt and slipped it on since we fell asleep right out of the shower and didn't bother putting clothes on.

I opened the door to find Heath on the other side. He was out of breath and looked troubled.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I ran up the stairs to see if you and Paul wanted to go with us to breakfast." he asked me and I smirked.

"What did you really want?" I asked him and he smiled.

"That and to see if you were ok." he said.

"I'm fine, for now... and no on the food. Paul is still asleep." I said.

"Fine, see you later... we are leaving at noon." he said.

I shut the door and walked back over to the bed. Paul was still asleep and I sat down. He stirred a little and I saw some of the bruises on his back. I carefully ran my hand over them and he tensed; I knew they had to hurt. I leaned down and carefully placed kisses across his back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and put my forehead to his shoulder blade.

"I don't blame you." he whispered back and I looked down at him. He gave me the cutest smile. I looked into his eyes and they showed a lot of emotion. I knew that Paul was probably one of the sweetest guys I knew.

"What did Heath want?" he asked me.

"Breakfast; I told him we would just see him when we getting ready to leave." I said and he smiled.

"Did you answer the door in just my shirt?" he asked after looking over me.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"Yes, what if Heath saw more than I wanted him to?" he asked me as he rolled onto his side. He winced and laid on his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, ribs are just not the best thing to hurt." He said as he pulled me closer.

"I know." I whispered as he kissed me.

He was pulling me closer to him as I felt his hand wander down over my ass and he caressed my leg. I moaned when he pulled me down to lay on him as his finger slipped inside of me. I moaned into his mouth as we fought for dominance over the kiss.

He started to move his finger faster as he added another one and I pushed towards his fingers. He held me in place with his other arm. He kept my lips on his as he sped up and I was moaning into the kiss as he brought me closer.

Paul POV

I was holding Eden on top of me while my finger found her warmth. He was struggling against me, but I held her tightly as I kissed her. I finally brought her to her edge and she collapsed against me. I broke the kiss and she looked up at me. I smiled at her and she kissed me.

"That was… nice." She breathed and I kissed the top of her head.

We laid there and didn't move for awhile; I liked having Eden in my arms and she fit perfectly.

"Come on, we have to get up." She whispered and I groaned.

"I'm sorry, you can sleep in the car?" she asked me.

"I'm not tired; I just don't want you out of my arms." I said and kissed her. She smiled and carefully got off me. The sheet pulled down when she got off and she gave me a smirk as she crawled down me. I was going to say something when I felt her lips around me. I wasn't hard, but it didn't take long for me to get there.

I tangled my hand in her head hair as she did exactly what I wanted. I grunted as I shot into her mouth and she milked me clean. I slowly sat up and pulled her to me.

"You didn't have to." I whispered.

"It wasn't fair." She said and I smiled as she pranced off to the bathroom. I quickly joined her for a shower and we finally made it downstairs. We were riding with Heath.

We got downstairs and I saw Stu walked to a car with David. He had a black eye and some bruising around his neck. I smiled at Eden as we got into the car.

Heath POV

We all got into the car and Paul got comfortable in the back seat. I knew how much it hurt to have rib injuries. He was sprawled out in the back and the car. I was driving and Eden was in the passenger seat. Paul fell asleep shortly and Eden was signing along with the radio.

"Are you happy?" I asked her and she smiled at me. She looked back at him and she smiled.

"Why aren't you dating anyone?" she asked me a few minutes later.

"I realized how hard it was to have a relationship when you are on the road… I just want to focus on this right now." I said and she nodded.

"I hope one day you get to be happy." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ed." I said.

"Oh, nice hit." I said and she looked at me strange.

"On Stu… you gave him so nice bruises." I said and she smirked as her fingers touched her neck.

"You always deserved better." I told her and she looked at me. I could see the tears in her eyes and I put my hand over hers.

"Thanks." She whispered.

We finally got to the next city and I saw her smile as we got near the beach.

"What are you going to do with your days off?" I asked her.

"I'm going home." She said and I nodded.

"You could always come to Tampa with us." I said and she shook her head no.

"I gotta take care of a few things still." She said and I nodded.

We finally got to the hotel and I was glad that we had tonight off and tomorrow night I was flying home.

Eden POV

I helped Paul into the room and he laid down. I knew that he was hurting pretty bad. I was looking for something when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Gail.

"Hey, can you walk around?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, let me tell Paul." I said. I told him and left with Gail.

We walked down to the beach and she hugged me.

"Thank you so much for hooking me up with Randy… he is such a nice guy." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad… I just want all my friends to be happy." I said and she smiled at me.

We talked about everything and I found out a lot about Gail. I knew that she and Randy was a great couple and Randy was already happy. She wanted us to eat out with them, but I didn't know how Paul felt. I was standing there when Randy called. I talked to him and I knew him well enough to know that he smiled when I told him I was with Gail.

I made it back to the room and Paul wasn't in there. I didn't know where he was. I sighed as I grabbed my bag. I turned around and the door opened. Paul walked in holding bags of food.

"I got dinner." He said and I smiled.

"I could have gotten it if you didn't feel good." I said and he kissed me after setting it down.

"No, I am fine." He said and winced. I gave him a look.

"Alright, I will be fine." He said and I smiled.

We sat on the balcony and ate before going for a walk on the beach. We watched the sunset and I just hoped that everything continued to go this good.

**A/N: Will things stay happy?**


	9. Kelly

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, happygoluck103, MiamiTravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! **

Eden POV

I was finally really happy. I had been with Paul over two months now and Randy was still with Gail. I couldn't believe that life was going this great. Stu was still suspended and we were getting ready for Kelly's wedding. It was in two days and we were all in Florida for the wedding. I had Nick down with me to help with the wedding because Kelly wanted me to cater it as well as be one of her bride's maids. She had Eve as her maid of honor and Gail and Maria was her other bride's maids.

Kelly, Gail, Maria, Eve, and I were all sitting beside the pool at Kelly's house. The guys were all out celebrating. They had decided to have the bachelor party tonight and not tomorrow night when we were having ours.

"How drunk do you think they are?" Kelly asked us and we shrugged.

"Justin, Ryan, John, Randy, Fred, Michael, Heath, and Fred… pretty damn drunk." Gail said and we were laughing.

"So, how are things with you and Justin?" Eve asked me and I smiled.

"Goin good." I said and I smiled.

"How about you and Randy?" Eve asked Gail.

"They are great… we have great sex when he is mad." Gail said. _You have no idea_. I thought after she said that.

"Who are you dating?" I asked Eve and she smiled.

"I just started dating Ron." She said and we smiled. They had been in a storyline together and we were glad they were together now.

"Finally." Gail said and we were laughing.

We all sat around and drank wine that night. We were all sharing sex tips and secrets. I found a lot out about a lot of people that we worked with; some things I didn't want to know. We finally fell asleep around 2 am and the guys had gone to a hotel that night.

Justin POV

I woke up the next morning and a pair of arms was wrapped around me. I looked down and wanted to kick myself when I realized they weren't Eden's. I was at least glad that we both still had clothes on. I looked around to see Randy with a girl wrapped around him, but all of us still had clothes on. The girls left a little later and we all got cleaned up before going for food.

"Let's never drink that much again." Ryan said.

"Agreed." Randy said and we all didn't feel much like eating. I just was thankful that we hadn't caused a scene or I hadn't slept with anyone.

We got back to Kelly's and the girls were pissed at us.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked Kelly and she showed him . They had pictures of us drinking with girls hanging on us and us coming out of a strip club.

"I guess you had a fun night." She said.

"Baby, I swear I didn't sleep with anyone." He said and she pulled him into her bed room. I was looking at Eden and she didn't look happy. Randy tried to talk to Gail and she walked away from him.

The girls left to stay in a hotel that night and they were going to get ready there. They were staying at the hotel where the reception was taking place. We were getting married in a church and then having the reception at the Hilton.

We were all sitting on the couch still getting over the effects of the alcohol and some other people were coming into town tonight. Kelly had yelled at Ryan, but thankfully she didn't call off the wedding. We were watching TV and apparently our night out made a few of the tabloid sights and we had already talked to Stephanie; she wasn't happy with any of us.

Kelly POV

We were all mad at the guys as we went out tonight. We had so much fun and didn't drink nearly as much as the guys. I was just glad that I was with my best friends; they made all of this easier. We went to bed around 2 am. I got up around 10 am and we had to be at the salon by noon.

"Get up!" I said and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's not time." Maria mumbled.

"Come on, we have to be there in two hours." I said.

"No, we don't have to do anything but shower." Eden said and I poured water on them.

"Damn, Kelly!" Gail said and Eve hit me upside the head with a pillow.

"I hope I'm not nervous like you on my wedding day." Eden said.

"Yes, you will be." I said and we were all laughing by now.

Gail POV

We all got to the salon and got our hair, makeup, and nails done. I was texting Randy and Eden was texting Justin while we were getting our hair done. Justin had apologized many times to Eden and Randy had left me a bunch of voicemails. I was still annoyed at Randy, but I had to forgive him… I was in love with him.

We finally got to the church and helped Kelly in her dress; she looked beautiful. We were all in light pink dresses and carrying orange and yellow flowers.

Kelly POV

I was so nervous as the girls all walked out and I was happy, but also nervous because I was getting married. My dad smiled as he kissed my cheek and took my arm.

"He is a great guy." My dad said as the doors opened. I smiled when I saw him and everything that I had been mad at him had gone away. I was just glad that I was going to be his and no one else's.

The ceremony went great and I was so happy when we were man and wife. I kissed him with everything I had and he carried me down the aisle. We had to take pictures together, but I couldn't keep my hands off him. The pictures went by fast and we were in the limo to the reception.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too, can't we skip the reception?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Eden would kill you." he said and I laughed.

Eden POV

The wedding ended, we took picture, and I went straight to the reception. I helped Nick get everything else ready. I was serving the stuff in an apron and my dress. Kelly laughed and hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"Thank you so much." She said and I smiled.

"Just be happy." I said and she smiled.

We got everything served and everyone was having fun. Randy and Gail were dancing while I dance with Paul.

"Switch with me?" Randy asked Paul and Gail smiled as she started dancing with Paul. I smiled at Randy as he spun me around.

"I wish I had given you this." He said and I shrugged.

"We did well with what we had." I said and he nodded. I could tell that he had been drinking a little.

"I'm going to as Gail to marry me." He said it caught me completely off guard.

"You are?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks Eden." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Anytime, Randy, I just want you to be happy." I said, but I wasn't sure if I meant it.

**A/N: Does Eden mean it? Is Eden and Justin really ok? **


	10. Necklaces

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, happygoluck103, MiamiTravel, Sonib89, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! **

Eden POV

Paul was drinking at the reception and I was surprised because of how much he drank the other day. He was being annoying, but I just let it go. I was still in shock that Randy was going to propose to Gail… I also wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I thought that I had moved on a long time ago, but I guess with everything that's happened… maybe part of it came back.

I finally got Justin back to the room and he was being grabby.

"Come on, Paul, just lay down." I said.

"No, I want you." he slurred.

"Not tonight." I said and he growled at me.

"You aren't any fun… you don't put out like you used to." He said and I knew that he was just drunk.

"Nothing to say?" he asked me after a second.

"No, Paul." I said and he grabbed me. I was surprised at the force he used.

"Fine, I want you." he said as he kissed me.

"No, come on, Paul." I said.

"Aww… come on, you know that I'm better than Randy." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know that you have been fucking Randy behind my back and I know that I am better than he is at giving you what you need." He said as pulled on the strap of my dress. I pulled back and he ripped the strap.

"I haven't been fucking Randy." I said and he slapped me. I stumbled back; I had never seen Justin like this… ever. He was always sweet and caring, but not tonight.

"Oops… I'm sorry." He said and I ran into the bathroom. I shut the door on him before he could come in there.

"Eden… let me in… I need you." he begged and I sat on the side of the shower as tears rolled down my cheeks.

He kept on for a few minutes before I heard the bed creak and then nothing. I waited a little longer before walked out and heard Paul snoring lightly. I sighed and changed. I didn't want to be in the room, but I didn't want to leave him either. I really liked Paul and even loved him, but I didn't know what caused the mood swing tonight. He had said some mean things; I didn't know if he really meant it or not.

I walked out on the balcony and hear someone whistle. I looked over to see John standing there; I waved at him.

"Come talk to me." He said and I smirked.

"Fine, give me a minute." I said. I checked on Paul and walked to John's room. He let me in and handed me a beer as we walked out to his balcony.

"Why are you still up or did you and Paul just finish your night?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No, he was too drunk to do anything." I said and he just looked at me. I was glad that we were talking in the dark. I didn't know if Paul had left a bruise or not.

John POV

I was talking with Eden and she didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that he was that much of a drinker." I said and she shook her head.

"Me either." She said and I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's like it all changed after we went to South Africa." She said and I nodded. We had noticed small changes in him, but we didn't know if it was him or just us.

"I'm sure it's just a rut." I said and hugged her.

"Why are you up?" she asked me.

"Couldn't sleep, plus my room is right next to the bunnies." I said and she laughed because I was next to Randy and Gail.

"He is going to ask her to marry him." She said and I spit out my beer. She was laughing at me, but I was shocked.

"He told you this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, tonight." She said.

"Wow. What did you tell him?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I told him to be happy… what could I tell him?" she said and I looked at her.

"What do you really think?" I asked her after a second.

"I don't know what to think… I didn't really ever see him getting married after Sam. I'm shocked." She said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted and I never expected to hear that from her.

"Well, Eden… tell him." I said and she laughed.

"John, I let him go so long ago and he moved on." She said and I shrugged. I wanted to tell her she was wrong, but I knew that if you were meant to be with someone then something would happen to have them together. We talked a little longer before Eden went back to her room and the bunnies finally stopped going at it.

Paul POV

I woke up the next morning and Eden was asleep next to me. I had a small hangover and I got up to take some Tylenol. I lay back down and pulled Eden over to me. I fell asleep next to her and I was glad that she was in my arms this morning.

I got up later and she was still sleeping. I went for a jog and grabbed some breakfast. I got back to the room and she was asleep. I sat the food down and I smiled as I watched her. She looked peaceful and happy in her sleep. I walked over to my bag and opened the small box that I had been carrying around since South Africa. I carefully slipped the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later and looked at me. She felt the necklace on her chest and put her hand up to it. She sat up and looked at it; she seemed shocked and then looked at me.

"Paul?" she asked me.

"I want you to wear it, love… I love you so much and I can't see my life without you." I whispered and she kissed me. I had never wanted anyone else to wear my dad's necklace until now. I smiled at her, but I noticed when her smile fell.

"Paul… the only way I can wear this is if you promise not to drink so much anymore." She said and I sighed.

"I was an ass last night, wasn't I?" I asked her.

"Not really, but it scares me when you drink that much." She said and I kissed her.

"I promise not to scare you then." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." she said.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Paul." She whispered back.

Randy POV

I was sitting on the side of the bed looking at Gail. She was beautiful and she was fun, but she didn't compare to Eden. I told Eden last night that I was going to propose to Gail and I saw shock go through Eden's face. I got all the answers I wanted from that look… I knew that she still hadn't let me go.

**A/N: What is Randy going to do now?**


	11. Drunken

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, SandraSmit19, happygoluck103, MiamiTravel, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! **

**SandraSmit19- Paul's actions are going to come up again in a later chapter.  
**

**Check out my other story... Different Class. **

Randy POV

I hadn't proposed to Gail yet, but I also hadn't spoken to Eden much. I had talked to John and everyone seemed off lately. I knew that Eden was putting on a show with Paul… something was going on, but for some reason she just smiling and telling me that everything was alright. I knew that something had happened after the wedding and that was a few weeks ago.

I was sitting in the hotel room. Gail and John were making appearances and I knew that Nexus was doing something as a group. I sighed and called Eden.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, you want to get room service in my room?" I asked her and she laughed. I wanted her to do something with me tonight because I wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah, let me finish this paperwork… 30 minutes?" she asked me.

"See you then… I order something you like." I said and she laughed as we hung up.

I ordered some food and opened up some beer that I had picked up at the store beside the hotel. I had drunk a few by the time that she had gotten to the room. She walked in the room and sighed.

"What?" I asked her.

"You are already drinking." She said.

"Yeah, oh, I forgot you are no fun." I said and she looked at me strange.

Eden POV

I got to Randy's room and he was already drinking. We haven't exactly been friendly lately so I didn't know what to expect. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned on the recorder… I had a feeling I was going to need to be able to show this to him at a later time.

"I forgot you are no fun." He said and I smirked as he took another beer and opened it.

"What else am I Randy?" I asked him.

"You are my ex wife… who I can't get over." He said and I looked at him.

"Then why are you trying to?" I asked him.

"Because you can't give me what you want… you can't have kids, you don't have fun, you aren't who you used to be. I really just don't want you because you are sickly and can't have kids. I want my own kids… I think that's what drove us apart." He said and I looked at him. I never expected to hear that from him.

"No what drove us apart was that you quit." I said and I realized that he wouldn't remember any of this.

"I didn't fucking quit… I just moved on to green pastures… at least she was better in bed than you." he said and I sighed.

"Bye, Randy." I said and he shoved me against the wall.

"I'm not done talking to you." he said and I looked at him. I had seen him this way a few times, but I vividly remember the time after Sam died… I didn't want that to happen again.

"What else do you have to say?" I asked him.

"That I never loved you and that I always just felt bad for you. I married you because your mom begged me too. I always feel like I have to take care of you and that you are nothing but an inconvenience. I'm glad we never had kids… I would be stuck with you and them." He spat at me and I had no idea where this was coming from. I was livid though and I slapped him. He smirked as he wiped away blood from his mouth and stepped away. I got ready to grab my stuff when he hit me… I don't know what happened, but it hurt.

I woke up later in my room and my stuff was scattered on the bed with me. I looked at my phone and I played back everything that had happened. I wasn't surprised that Randy didn't even realize he had knocked me out. I was sitting on the bed when the door opened and Paul walked in with Heath behind him. I was standing up and I had my hand to my head.

"Baby?" Paul asked me and I looked at him. Heath gasped and grabbed a towel. Paul took it and placed it to my head.

"Ouch!" I said and he looked worried.

"Come on, Eden you are going to the hospital." Paul said and I looked at him funny.

"I'm fine, I just hit my head." I said as everything got dizzy. Heath threw my stuff in my bag and Paul pulled me out of the room.

Paul POV

Heath and I came back to get Eden and she was horrible looking. She had a large gash on her face and head… there was dried blood everywhere. Heath got a cab and they rushed us to the emergency room.

I carried her in and they laid her on a bed. I was really worried about her as I sat down next to Heath.

"What do you think happened?" I asked him.

"I have no idea. I need air." I said as I walked outside. I couldn't be in there right now. I knew that he was calling people. I had Eden's cell phone and I looked at it. She had a message and it was from her recorder. I listened to it even though I shouldn't have… I never ever had invaded her privacy, but I was shocked to find out what I did. I was pissed as soon as I found out that Randy was responsible. I didn't delete the recording and broke down. I knew that she and Randy had problems, but I never knew it was like that.

I finally went back in and sat down. I hadn't sat down long when John, Kelly, Ryan, Gail, and Fred came into the waiting room. I was glad that Randy wasn't with them… I would have lost it.

"Is she ok?" Kelly asked me and I got ready to say something when the nurse came out.

"Mr. Lloyd?" she asked for and I walked up to her.

"Eden will be fine, but she required 10 stitches to sew up the gash in her hairline. She got lucky that her fall didn't hurt her more. She did throw up once in the exam room, but that's from the pain. She should be fine." She said and I nodded.

"Can I see her?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'll be back… she got stitches." I told them and walked back there.

I walked in the room and Eden looked so weak. She had a large bandage over her face and I could see bruising down past her eye. I wanted to kill him. I walked over and she melted in my arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I kissed her gently.

"Just be careful." I whispered and she gave me a small smile.

We finally left and she hugged everyone as we left. We rode with John back to the hotel.

I carefully laid her on the bed and watched her. I hated that someone had done this to her and I loved her so much. I finally fell asleep that night, but I was woken up to Eden fighting someone.

"Eden, wake up." I said and she looked at me. She clung to me and I felt her tears on my chest. I wanted to kill Randy Orton.

Randy POV

I woke up the next morning and Gail was already awake.

"You know if you are going to drink don't do it on the night that your best friend gets hurt." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Eden fell and cut her head open." She said and I picked up my phone. I looked at my hand and realized I had blood on my hand. I didn't know where it came from and knuckles were slightly tender.

"Gail?" I asked her and she stuck her head out.

"Did we have sex last night or get rough?" I asked her and she laughed.

"You were out by the time I got back from the hospital." She said and I nodded.

I got ready and we were leaving. I saw Eden walking with Paul and Heath; I jogged over there.

"Hey." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"Hi." She said.

"Are you alright… I'm sorry you got hurt…" I said and touched her arm. She tensed and I didn't know why… I looked at Justin and he had a protective arm around her. Did he hurt her?

"I'll be fine… check your email… please." She said and I nodded. I knew that she couldn't tell me right now, but I would check it as soon as we get to the next city.

Eden POV

We got in the car and I saw Randy looking at me. I had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep because of the pain. I checked my phone and downloaded the recording to my laptop. I sent Randy and very long email and for once I didn't know if we were going to make it through this.

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Revealed

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, SandraSmit19, happygoluck103, MiamiTravel, Jodie54, and littleone999- Thanks for the reviews! **

**Check out my other story... Different Class. **

Eden POV

I had come home with Paul for the few days off. Nick told me to have fun ad he didn't need me in St. Louis right now. I was glad to be anywhere else right now because I knew that when Randy read that email that all hell would break loose.

I was standing on the balcony of Paul's condo while he went through the mail. I was watching the sun sink slowly below the buildings and having a view from 15 floors up only added to the colors you could see. I was sitting there when Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"You are beautiful." He whispered.

"Not right now I'm not." I said and he groaned as he turned me around. He cupped my face and kissed me softly.

"You are always beautiful." He said and I smiled at him.

He pulled me into the house and "Just the way you are" was playing on the radio. Paul pulled me close to him as we swayed to the music and he softly sang to me. I realized that life wasn't going to get much better than this and I couldn't find a nicer guy.

"I love you." I whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too, Eden." He said and led me over to the couch. He looked serious, so I didn't know what was going on.

"We need to talk…" he said and I looked at him. I didn't know what was wrong… we hadn't had any fights.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"How did you really hurt your head?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"I told you, I fell." I said and he sighed.

"Wish you would just tell me the truth." He said and I looked at him. I hadn't told anyone, so couldn't figure out how he knew.

"What?" I asked him.

"I heard the recording on your phone… while you were getting stitches. I wanted to kill Randy." He said and I was shocked and pissed that he had gone through my phone.

"You went through my phone?" I asked him and he looked at me and seemed shocked.

Paul POV

I was trying to get Eden to tell me the truth about her and Randy when she became upset at me.

"I didn't go through it… it was on the phone when I picked it up." I said.

"That didn't mean that you had to listen to it." she said and I really didn't see why she was getting mad at me.

"That's not the point." I said and she stood up.

"Then what is?" she asked me.

"What Randy did to you… I don't like it. I wanted to hurt him for hurting you." I said and she sighed.

"It's no different from what you did the night of Kelly's wedding… you just didn't send me to the hospital." She said and I froze.

"I did… something to you?" I asked her slowly.

"Yes, Paul, you slapped me… ok, you didn't do anything different than Randy." She said and I sighed.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" I was saying.

"I know, you didn't expect to end up being like Randy." She said and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Out." She said and I grabbed her arm.

"Baby." I said.

"No, Paul, if you want me to come back then let me walk out that door." She said and I kissed the back of her hand before letting her go. She left and I stood there… I never imagined I would do something like that to her. I was officially done with drinking.

Randy POV

I was sitting at my house and Gail was asleep. I went to my office and opened my email. I knew that Eden had something to tell me. I opened the email and listened to the clip. I was disgusted with myself after hearing what I had said and done to her. I wasn't a human at times or if I was I wasn't a good one. I opened the second email and read it.

_Randy, _

_I usually can over look your drunken moments or asshole moments, but I'm tired of overlooking them. I am also tired of getting hurt by you. I can't do much more of this Randy. I absolutely love you, but I can't keeping doing this to myself. _

_I was really hurt by some of the things that you said and I am going to pray that you didn't mean them. I didn't want this whole relationship to be based on something that you were pushed or guilted into. I don't want to know if it is, so I am just going to hold onto the better memories._

_Knowing you, you are probably upset with yourself, but please don't take it out on Gail. I know that she loves you and if you really are going to propose then I just want you to be happy. I think that you two are a great couple and she really does love you, Randy. I also know that she wants kids someday so she can help you accomplish that dream since I couldn't. _

_I didn't write this to make you feel guilt or to make you feel anything. I just wanted you to know why I had been distant and why I didn't come home this time. I just want to know how you really feel about us… because I can't do much more Randy. I really do love you… I never stopped. I just realize now that I always loved you more… I'm just someone that you always thought you be there. I won't do that anymore Randy… you have Gail now. _

_Love you always and forever, _

_Eden Orton _

I sat there… I had finally driven away the one person that I knew was going to be there forever. I was so mad that I punch through the computer screen. I laid my head down and cried. I didn't know what to do, who to turn to, or what I could do to make this right.

"Randy?" Gail asked me and I looked at her. She came over and I hugged her. I was crying and I muster the strength to do anything else. I felt two inches tall and like the worst person in the world at this moment. Eden had ever right to hate me, but I was going to do everything I could to get her not to.

John POV

I was outside in the pool with Sean when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone so, I didn't know who it could be. I opened the door and Eden was standing there. I pulled her to me and hugged her. She broke down and I just held her. I knew that something really bad must have happened for her to be with Paul and show up on my door step.

I pulled her inside and sat her on the couch.

"Sorry." She said and I rubbed her back.

"Come on, put on a swimsuit and we can talk after you relax." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks, John." She said and kissed my cheek.

I found her one of Liz's old swimsuits and she put it on. I told Sean what was going on and he left so that I could help her. He knew Eden and he understood that Randy could be an ass to her at times. She walked out of the house and I looked at her… she was amazing looking. I was extremely jealous of Paul at this moment.

**A/N: Please review**


	13. Different

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Jodie54, and bingobaby- Thanks for the reviews! **

**Check out my other story... Different Class. **

Eden POV

I was floating around in the pool with John. I was having fun talking to him and he was so easy to talk to about anything. I sighed as I looked up at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"Stars." I said and he pulled my float over to him.

"Which ones?" he asked me and I showed him.

We were having fun drawing designs in the stars when John's phone went off.

"Damn, hang on." He said and I laughed as he swam over to the side and not so gracefully got out of the pool.

"It's Randy." He said and I sighed.

"I'll wait to answer it." he said.

"No, answer it, John… you were his first." I said and he gave me a sad smile as he answered it. He put it on speaker so I could hear Randy.

John POV

I figured out that whatever was wrong had to do with Randy because of how she acted when he called.

"Hey man." I answered.

"Hey… you gotta second?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked him.

"I fucked up… with Eden." He said and I looked at Eden as she sat beside me.

"What happened?" I asked him and Eden sighed.

"I'm the reasons he went to the hospital the other night… I hurt her. I also said some really mean things." He said and I looked at Eden. She was looking down and I saw the bandages from the gash. She had bruising down the side of her face.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I was drunk and I don't know… I don't have a reason… I just fucked up." He said and I sighed. I felt Eden lean on me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her up next to me.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know… she won't answer her phone and I know that she is in Florida. I thought about flying out there, but then I remember if Eden goes away it's because she wants some space." He said and I looked at her. She smiled probably because he remembered.

"Well, then give her the time she wants and figure out what to do in that time." I said.

"What would you do?" he asked me and I sighed. I looked at Eden and she just rolled her eyes.

"I would start by apologizing to no end… I would also show her that she is important to you. I don't ream buying gifts, but I mean how you treat her, remember things, do things with her. You know she may feel left out when you spend time with Gail." I said.

"Like I don't feel left out when she is with Paul?" he asked me and Eden rolls her eyes.

"Ok, but she still invites you all to do stuff." I said and she smirked.

"Fine… I just miss her." He said and I sighed.

"Why do you miss her?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I miss her smile, I miss seeing her, I miss how soft her lips always were when I kissed her… she always tasted like cherries, I miss the way she made the room light up when she walked in it… I miss everything; not just her always bailing me out." He said and I looked at Eden. She was biting her bottom lip. I pulled her face up to look at me and I could tell that she really was hurting.

"Anything else?" I managed to ask him as I was looking into her eyes. I didn't realized it, but she pulled me down to kiss her.

"Yeah, she is beautiful and smart… she is the bravest person I know…" he was saying in the background. I pulled Eden up to me as we kissed. She took my phone and closed it. I didn't care that she had hung up on Randy… she was more important in that moment. I let my hands settle on her hips as I got her as close to me as I could.

We were kissing when the phone rang again and it was like something snapped she got off and ran inside. I looked at the phone and it was Randy.

"Sorry, I dropped the call, but I'll call you back." I said as I ran inside after her. I found her on the floor crying. I picked her up and sat her on the counter in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened. I got into it with Randy and then Paul… and I'm sorry." She said and I pulled her to me.

"I'm not mad… a little confused, but I understand now." I said and smiled at her. She looked at me sheepishly and I laughed.

"I know about Randy… and I think you should make him pay." I said and she smiled.

"What happened with Paul?" I asked her.

"We were having fun and he was being sweet, but then he wanted to know how I really got hurt. He told me that he listened to the recording that I sent Randy… that's how he knew what happened… and I got pissed because he had gone through my phone." She said and I nodded.

"Are you really mad at Paul?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I probably took some of the stuff out on him that I meant towards Randy." She said and I nodded.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, he treats me great and he listens… he is really amazing." She said and I smiled.

"Then why are you still here with me? Other than because I'm more sexy?" I asked her and she was laughing.

"Um… I don't know." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, John." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Oh… um… our secret?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Only if you and Paul come over tomorrow when I have some other friends over." I said and she nodded.

"Just text me the time." She said and hugged me again before leaving. I sighed as she left… Randy was right… she did have soft lips.

Paul POV

I was sitting on the couch and it was around 1:30 am… I was worried about Eden. I sighed as I heard the door unlock. I stood up and watched as she walked into the condo. She stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time.

I smiled as I slowly walked over to her and she put her bag down.

"I'm sorry I went through your phone." I whispered as I pulled her to me.

"And, I'm sorry that I completely over reacted… I know that you just want to protect me." She said and I smiled.

I pulled her to me for a kiss. I pulled away and smiled as I took her hand.

"I have to show you something." I said and I pulled her with me to the kitchen.

I opened the liquor cabinet and instead of having alcohol inside of it… I had stocked it with bottles of water, powerade, and other drinks. She looked at me confused.

"I don't want it near me if it means that I hurt you." I said and she kissed me. I was just glad that she had come back.

We were kissing and I pushed her up against the cabinet as I felt her hands slip underneath my shirt. I smiled against her lips when I felt her start to pull my shirt off. I let her and I felt her undo my jeans. I gladly kissed her as she pushed them off my hips. She started to grab me, but I stopped her hand.

"No, you have to lose a few things first." I whispered as she smirked. I watched as she peeled her tank top off and then slowly wiggled her way out of her shorts. I pulled her back to me as I quickly undid her bra. She threw it somewhere else as I attacked her neck with kisses.

Eden POV

I was in heaven when Paul touched me. I clung to him as I felt his fingers lightly ghost over the sides of my breast… he had the perfect touch. I finally got my hand between us to work his boxers off and he moaned as I wrapped my hand around him. He was extremely hard and he only moaned louder the harder I gripped him.

I screamed when he ripped my undies off me and he smirked as he kissed me.

"They were in the way." He said in a husky voice and it drove me while. I pulled one of my legs up around his waist as I continued to work on him.

"Are you wet for me?" he asked me as he probed a finger inside of me. I leaned my head back against the cabinet and moaned as he slid it in as far as he could.

"Good girl." He purred as he slid it in and out a few more times.

"I want you." I moaned and he grabbed some of the hair at the base of my neck so that he could kiss me. I let go of him and ran my hands up his chest and around his neck to pull him closer. I felt his tip at my entrance as he teased me. I whined as he would push the tip in and then pull it back out.

"Please." I moaned and he let go of my hair.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded and I loved it when he demanded.

"I want you to fuck me." I whispered and he smirked as I ran my hands down his chest. He pulled me hands behind my back and gripped them in one of his larger hands as he scooted me further against the counter.

"Please." I begged and he kissed down my neck. I kept trying to get my hands free… I wanted to touch him. He yanked the hair tie out of my hand and put it around my wrist. I wasn't scared of him and in fact this turned me on.

He pulled my hips towards him and continued to tease me; I would try to push further onto him when he would place the tip inside of me.

Paul POV

I was driving Eden crazy and now she couldn't touch me. She looked so sexy with her hair down, her lips swollen from kissing, and begging me for my dick. I usually didn't let this side of me come out, but I wanted her to submit to me tonight. I carefully kissed down her neck and took one of her perfect nipples in my mouth as I bit onto it. She screamed and moaned… it was so sexy. I carefully worked my way down her stomach and found that she was dripping wet by now. I pulled her leg over my shoulder as I put my tongue flat against her clit. She gasped and wiggled. I pushed her hips against the counter as I let my tongue dip shallowly in and out of her. She was moaning with urgency and I knew that I was driving her crazy.

"Please… Paul…" she begged and I stood up.

"Whose are you?" I asked her as I pulled her leg around my waist again.

"Yours…" she moaned.

"I don't think that you really want it." I said as I pushed my tip in.

"I do… please… I really do." She said as she was trying to get out of the hair tie.

I looked at her and kissed her with enough force that her head hit the cabinet behind her. I grabbed her other leg and slammed into her. She screamed into the kiss and I started to pound into her as hard and as fast as I could. I knew that she was close and she wanted a release. I slammed into her and stopped moving. She was leaving on me and she sobbed.

"No… please… no…" she begged me.

"Hold out." I whispered as I sucked on her ear. She wiggled against me and I held her hips firmly. She pulled herself off me and looked at me. I could see the lust in her eyes as he kissed me. I looked deeply into her eyes as I slowly pulled out and she whimpered. I kissed her softly pulled her into the kiss and then slammed into her again. She screamed as she hit her climax. I shot into her and she fell against het cabinets. I left her legs wrapped around my waist as I pulled the hair tie of her wrist. She immediately wrapped them around me. I was leaning on her chest as I listened her to heart beat.

Eden POV

I wrapped my arms around Justin as we caught our breaths.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too… I knew that I had been saying it, but now I absolutely meant it.

**A/N: What will happen with Randy and Eden? Will Paul say anything to Randy about what happened?**


	14. HappinessSadness

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, happygolucky103, sonib89, Melilovesraw, MiamiTravel, Jodie54, and bingobaby- Thanks for the reviews! **

Paul POV

I woke up the next morning and Eden wasn't in the bed with me. I could hear the shower running and I smiled as I remembered last night. I got up and slipped in the shower behind her. She smiled at me when I wrapped my arms around her; the warm water felt so good.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Morning, baby." She said and I smiled. She was going to wash her hair when I took the shampoo from her and washed her hair.

We took a long shower before I had to be somewhere. I got dressed and Eden was out on the balcony.

"Hey, beautiful." I said and she looked at me.

"I will be back and then we are going to the beach." I said and she nodded.

"We are going to John's at 5… he invited us over." She said and I smiled.

"Alright, I will see you later." I said and I hated to leave her.

I had to meet with some people that I used to work with at FCW. I met with them and I was having fun catching up with some people.

"Paul?" a voice said and I turned to see Haley. I gave her a small smile as she walked over to me.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good… I'm with the WWE now." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." She said and I nodded.

"Do you think that we could get together and have coffee?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Sorry, Haley, but I don't think that's a good idea." I said and she nodded.

"Well, it's good to see you." she said and I nodded. I hadn't seen Haley since she cheated on me and I broke off the engagement.

I finished talking to people, took a few pictures, and left to go to the condo. I got up to the condo and the door was broken open. I panicked because I didn't want Eden to be hurt. I walked in and Eden had Haley in a submission hold; I was shocked.

"What is going on?" I asked Eden and she glared at me.

"This little whore came looking for you and told me how much fun had last night." She said and I groaned.

"Paul, get her off me." Haley begged.

"What is going on?" Eden asked me as she squeezed tighter on Haley's arm.

"Eden, this is my ex-fiancé Haley… she saw me today at FCW." I said and Eden glared at Haley.

"I didn't know you were his girlfriend." She told Eden and Eden let her go. Eden turned and walked into the bedroom and I looked down at Haley.

"Get out." I said and she quickly walked out. I figured that Eden knew how to fight from Randy and John, but I didn't know that she knew that much.

"Baby?" I called and I didn't get an answer. I opened the door and Eden was in the bathroom. She was standing in her bra and shorts as she checked her gash on her forehead and got the blood off her mouth.

"I'm impressed." I said and she smiled at me as she looked at me through the mirror.

"Thanks, I know you didn't sleep with her, but I wanted her to pay for saying it." she said and I laughed at her.

"You still want to go to the beach?" I asked her and she nodded.

Eden POV

Paul and I went to the beach for a few hours before getting ready to go to John's. Paul let me drive to John's and I was glad that everything was alright now. We were almost there and Paul was holding my hand.

"Did you come to John's last night?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did." I said and he nodded.

"I will have to thank him for convincing you to come back to me." He said and I laughed.

We got to John's and had a lot of fun. I got to see some of his brother's, Liz was there, Heath and Fred showed up, and a few other friends that I had met through John or Randy. We played in the pool, grilled out, and had fun.

I was getting tired around 1 am and everyone was starting to leave.

"Wait… I want a dance." John said and I looked at Paul.

"Ask him." I said and John smirked.

"Paul, I'm dancing with your girl." John said and Paul waved him off. Paul hadn't drunk at all tonight and I was impressed. John on the other hand had a few.

"Your beautiful." John whispered to me as we dance to "Rhythm of Love".

"Thanks, John." I said and he smiled at me.

"You should be mine." He said and I laughed.

"I'm happy with Paul." I said and he shrugged.

"As long as it isn't Randy." He said and I smiled. I knew that John wasn't going to remember any of this tomorrow. The song finished and I kissed John's cheek.

"Come on, time to go to bed." I said and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and I helped him inside. He fell on his bed and I made sure that he was on his side in case he got sick. I took off his shoes and hat before turning off the lamp and closing the door.

"Thanks, Eden." Sean said and I nodded.

"Anytime… see you around." I said and hugged him.

Paul POV

Eden and I left John's around 2 am. She fell asleep on the way to the condo. I carried her inside and put her in the bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I hated that tomorrow was the last full day we had off. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

Randy POV

I had seen family for the last few days straight. They could all tell that something was wrong and my dad knew that it was something to do with Eden since I snapped at him when he brought her up. Gail didn't know what was going on, because I wouldn't tell her. I couldn't talk to her like I could Eden. I hated that I had done this and I just wanted it fixed.

I was standing in the living room around 2 am and I needed sleep. We were getting on a plane around 7 am that morning to fly to the next city.

"Randy?" Gail asked me and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"You need to talk to me." She said.

"I can't… I can't do this, Gail. I know that it's not fair to you." I said and she sighed.

"So… this is it?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks for some good times… I'll sleep in the guest bedroom." She said and walked away before I could say anything. I sighed as I looked back outside. The mood fit how I was feeling… it was raining and dreary. I needed something to change soon.

**A/N: Is this the end of Randy and Gail? Will Eden and Paul stay happy?**


	15. Return of the Ex

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, happygolucky103, sonib89, Melilovesraw, Jodie54, and bingobaby- Thanks for the reviews! **

**WOO HOO 100+ reviews! You all rock!**

**Check out my other stories Different Class & Behind Stone Walls**

Eden POV

I was sitting on the balcony that night and I hated it because we were going back on the road tomorrow.

"I wish that we didn't have to go back." Paul whispered as he tightened his grip on my waist. I snuggled into him and I smiled. We were laying in the hammock and I was so comfortable.

"Me either… plus I really like it here." I said.

"So move in with me." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Move in with me… I want you to live here. It would be easier on us, plus you wouldn't have to deal with Randy when you didn't want to." He said and I shrugged.

"Talk to Nick about it and then move here if you want to… the offer always stands." He said and I kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered and he smiled at me.

Paul POV

We got up the next morning and left for the airport. We met John, Heath, Fred, and Michael at the airport. I was glad that we didn't have to wait long and we weren't on a packed plane. Eden laid her head on me and we both slept a little longer since the flight was from Tampa to Seattle.

I woke up to Eden poking me. I opened my eyes and realized that we had landed. I pulled a hat on and we got off the plane. Heath rode with us to the hotel and I was glad to get there. I hated long flights, and I knew that I had to wake up soon since we had a show tonight. We dropped everything off and went to the arena. I had a meeting with the creative team and Eden was meeting with Vince and some other people about budgets.

Eden POV

I got done and was walking to find John, Heath, or Paul. I was walking when I bumped into someone; I looked up and realized that I was staring into a very familiar pair of green eyes. I backed up and Stu looked at me. I hadn't seen him since that night in the hotel room.

"Hi." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Hi." I said.

"Do you have a second?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure… what's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted… to apologize… for what happened the last time I saw you. I wasn't myself and I realized that I needed to deal with a lot of things." He said and I nodded.

"I'm glad you are better." I said and he smiled.

"Thank you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"For calling me on my problems and loving me enough to leave me." He said and I sighed.

"You're welcome?" I answered him and he laughed.

"Are you still with Paul?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, a few months now." I said and he smiled.

"I just want you to be happy." He said and hugged me.

"I want the same for you." I said.

He got ready to say something when Paul, John, Heath, and Fred walked up to us. Paul wrapped an arm around me and I smiled at him.

"Everything ok?" John asked us.

"Yeah, Stu and I were catching up." I said and Stu nodded.

"I wanted to say sorry to all of you for how I acted, but I have dealt with everything and I want to be one of the guys again." He said and I looked at them.

"I'm just glad you go help." Paul finally said and hugged him. I smiled and I was glad because Stu really was a nice guy.

I left the guys to get ready and was heading to catering when someone grabbed my arm. I figured it was Justin, but when I turned around I was looking at Gail.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her and she shook her head no. I followed her to the locker room and she sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Randy broke up with me." She said and I hugged her. I knew that this might happen after what Randy did, but I had hoped that he would have listened.

I stayed with Gail until she had to go out. I had to find Randy, because we needed to talk.

Eden POV

I finally found out which locker room Randy was in and I walked inside. He looked up at me and I realized that he just had a towel on. I turned around and I heard him chuckle.

"You aren't the person I expected to be stomping in here." He said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to break up with Gail." I said and he huffed.

"You knew I would… you know you have seen it all, so you can look at me." He said and I realized that he was right. I turned around and he wasn't in the towel anymore. I growled and he laughed. I was now staring at his perfectly shaped ass.

"Like what you see?" he asked me.

"I used to." I said and he turned around and I looked up at the ceiling.

"You must have then." He said and I knew that he was walking up to me.

"Put some clothes on." I said and he laughed.

"I will if you tell me why you barged in here." He said.

"I told you." I said.

"So, you came in here to tell me who I should date." He said and I looked at him.

"You have told me." I said and he smirked. He looked at my forehead where the bandage was and I took it off. He made a sad face and ran his finger over the bruise on the side of my face.

"It wasn't a good as you thought it should be… I couldn't talk to her. She wasn't like you." he said and I sighed.

"Randy, move on… we aren't going to be together anymore, so stop comparing everyone to me." I said and he sighed.

"Sam was like you." he said and I looked at him.

"Randy, no she wasn't… she was my best friend, but we were opposites." I said and he shrugged.

Randy POV

I was looking at Eden and she wanted me to be happy. I realized that Paul made her happy, but she also made me happy.

"You need to be happy." She said and I nodded.

"I know, I know… but you don't understand." I said and she looked at me.

"Understand what, Randy? What am I missing?" she asked me.

"I will never be over you because you are my first love." I said and she took my hands.

"Randy, I do understand… do you know how hard it was to stand beside Sam when you two were saying your vows. I wanted to object and tell her you were mine." She said I just stood there and looked at her.

"I let you go to be happy… so give up on us and be happy." She said and I sighed. I knew that I needed to.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Did you like Gail?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"Good, put clothes on and tell her." She said and I realized I was still butt naked. I laughed and put some clothes on.

We walked out and Gail, Paul, Heath, John, Stu, Kelly, and Ryan were all walking towards us.

"Go on." She said and I nodded. She hugged Gail and I took Gail's hand.

"I'm sorry." I said and Gail looked at me.

"Please forgive me." I said and she kissed me. I looked up to see Eden smiling and I knew that she really did just want me to be happy.

**A/N: Yay! Everyone is happy! What could possibly go wrong now?**


	16. Fantasy

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Miamitravel, happygolucky103, sonib89, Melilovesraw, Jodie54, and bingobaby- Thanks for the reviews! **

Paul POV

Eden finally moved in a few months later and everything was going great. Stu was back to being his normal somewhat grouchy self, John was still in Nexus, Randy and Gail were now engaged, Eden was the wedding planner/maid of honor, and I was going to propose to Eden tonight. I couldn't wait and I was so nervous… I had bought the ring two days ago and it was all I could think about.

"Hey baby." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"You have been acting strange." She said and I looked at her.

"Fine, I promise." I said and she looked at me confused before grabbing water and walking out onto the balcony. I walked out there and kissed her on her cheek.

"I am fine." I said and she looked at me.

"I honestly don't believe you… you seem like you are hiding something." She said and I smiled.

"I'm not. I promise." I said and she just turned back around. I sighed and walked back inside. I knew that she had dealt with assholes and I knew that I was probably was acting strange, but I wanted it to be perfect. I started cooking dinner and she finally came in off the balcony.

"Come on, I fixed your favorite." I said and she shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry." She said and I grabbed her before she could walk away.

"No, stop." She said and I shoved her against the island.

"I'm not hiding anything." I said again and she looked at me for a second before trying to get out of my grip. She finally got out and walked into the bed room. I turned off the stove and walked in there behind her. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed. I straddle her and pinned her down to it.

"Get off." She said and was struggling.

"No, not until you believe me." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, I don't have to." She said and I growled as I kissed her. She struggled, but eventually I pulled her into the kiss. I reached over in the nightstand and pulled out a pair of Velcro handcuffs that I had bought to try out with her.

"We are going to try something." I whispered as I kiss down her neck and rolled her over. I put the handcuffs on her. She gasped as I pulled away and struggled.

"Paul…" she said.

"You don't have a say… so don't argue." I said in a low voice.

I pulled her jeans off her hips and she was in shock at what I was doing. I undressed down to my boxers and I noticed her staring at me. I sat on the bed beside her and she looked at me confused.

"I don't like it when you don't believe me, so I am going to make you believe me." I said and she bit her bottom lip. We had talked a few weeks ago and she had a fantasy about being controlled, so I was going to give it to her.

"No, you are wearing too many clothes." I said and grabbed some scissors. She gasped as I cut the straps on her tank top and pulled it off her. She was wearing a sports bra and I cut that off of her as well.

"Paul…" she was saying and I smacked the inside of her leg.

"Don't talk." I said and she looked at me so baffled as to why I was acting this way. I pulled her off the bed and kissed her as I let my hand wander down to her clit. I flicked it and she gasped. I looked at her and she quickly closed her mouth. I slipped a finger inside of her and she was soaking wet; I smirked as I pulled my finger out and stuck it in my mouth. She tasted so sweet.

"Get on your knees." I said and she looked at me with wide eyes. I smacked her bottom and she cried out. She looked at me with a slight glare as she got on her knees.

"Open your mouth." I said and she looked at me.

"Now." I said and gave her a soft smack on the cheek. She opened her mouth and I pushed my dick inside of it. She immediately started to suck on it and I groaned at the feeling. I was slowly thrusting my hips to make her take it further in her mouth. I felt her gag once and pulled back a little.

"Harder." I said and she didn't listen. I grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to me.

"I said harder." I said again and she started to suck harder on me. I was so close.

"Closer, baby." I moaned as she listened as I came. She milked me and it felt so good.

Eden POV

I was surprised that Paul actually bought handcuffs and wanted to try this fantasy. He didn't have any; he just wanted to have sex in different places. I was looking up at him as he wiped off the sides of my mouth.

"You look like a whore." He said and I should have been mad; but it turned me on to no end when he did this.

"Stand up." He said and he pulled me up.

"Are you a whore?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said and he smacked me on the leg.

"Don't talk." He growled and I looked at him.

"I don't think that you deserve any tonight" he said and I wanted to scream at him. I was so turned on, but I just looked down.

"Do you want this cock?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I don't think that you do." He said and I looked at him.

"I do." I begged and he grabbed me. He sat down and pulled me over his lap as he spanked me. They weren't light hits, but they weren't that painful. I was lying over his legs when he slipped a finger inside of me. I let out a soft moan and he spanked me again. He continued to work his fingers in and out of me at a slow pace and it was driving me crazy.

"I don't think that you want me." He said and I looked over at him.

He picked me up and put me face down on the bed. I turned my head and saw him grabbing some things. I tried to fight it when he put a blindfold on me and I realized that he really had listened. He sat on the bed and I had to bit my lip not to gasp when I felt something colder and plastic slip inside of me.

"Since you don't want me and you are nothing but a whore. I am just going to torture you." he said as he hand his hand over my legs and butt. He smacked it slightly and I jumped. I was trying to figure out what he was going to do when I felt the thing inside of me vibrate. I buried my face in the bed, because I wanted to moan so bad.

"Do you like it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Do you like it better than me?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I was getting so close when he yanked it out.

"You aren't allowed to go." He said and I growled.

"Tell me what you want." He said and I didn't say anything.

"Tell me." He said and swatted at my leg.

"I want you." I said finally.

"How." He said and I sighed.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that it hurts." I moaned.

"You want it like the whore you are?" he asked me.

"Yes, please." I begged.

"How bad?" he asked me.

"Please." I begged.

"Whose whore are you?" he asked me as he rolled me on my side.

"Yours." I said as he pinched my nipple.

"Do you deserve my cock?"he asked me.

"No." I said as he continued to massage my breast.

I gasped when he pulled me off the bed and I felt my hips push into something. I was leaning against something as I felt him slide a finger inside of me and I bit my bottom lip.

"You are still soaking." He mumbled as he sped up his finger. I was panting and it felt so good, until he pulled him finger out. I whimpered on accident and he swatted at me. I standing there when I could feel the warmth of him approach me. I felt him take the cuffs off and I wanted to touch him. He took my hands and placed them in on the surface in front of me.

"Don't move your hands." He growled and I nodded. I didn't hear him moving and then all of a sudden he slammed into me. I gripped the surface with everything I could. He was slamming into me and it felt so good. He ripped the blindfold off and I was looking into the mirror of my dresser. He was behind me and he had piercing eyes as he continued to slam inside of me.

"Does it feel good?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Tell me." He growled.

"Yes, Yes… please Paul… yes." I managed to get out as I was approaching my orgasm.

"I'm close." I whispered and he slammed all the way inside of me. I screamed as the feeling took over me and I felt him shoot into the condom. He slumped over me and I was leaning against the dresser. He pulled out and carried me to the bed as he disappeared into the bathroom. He came back out and laid next to me. I immediately pulled him in for a kiss.

"I hope that I didn't hurt you." he whispered.

"No, you didn't." I said and he kissed me.

"I hope I didn't scare you either." He said and I smiled.

"No, thank you." I said and he smiled.

"I kind of enjoyed it too." He said and I laughed.

We were laying there when he smelled something. He put on boxers and ran into the kitchen. I wrapped a sheet around me and walked out. He was laughing because the food had stayed warm the whole time.

"Now, will you eat?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I thought you were hiding anything." I said and he kissed me.

Paul POV

We ate outside on the balcony. I laughed because I was in my boxers and she was in the sheet. We got done and the sun had set a while ago.

"I will be back." I said and took the dishes as I walked inside.

I grabbed the ring and walked back outside. Eden looked perfect as she sipped wine and she looked incredibly sexy in just a sheet. I walked out there and she smiled at me. I took the wine and sat it down.

"Eden, I lied to you… I have been hiding something." I said and she looked upset.

"I have been hiding this." I said and opened up the ring box. She gasped and looked at me.

"I absolutely love you with everything I possibly could and I know that now when I think about the future… I can't think about it without you being in it. I want you to be my future and I love you. Please, Eden, marry me?" I asked her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes." She said and I slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you." I whispered and she kissed me.

"I love you too." She said.

I carried her to the bedroom and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I was… happy.

**A/N: Yay! Please review!**


	17. Final

**a/n: I don't own anyone in this story... the WWE owns all the werstlers. **

**Miamitravel, happygolucky103, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, sonib89, Melilovesraw, Jodie54, and bingobaby- Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you have enjoyed the story. **

**This is the end of the story. I was debating on how to end it and after some discussion with friends... I think this is the perfect way. Don't hate me, but let me know what you think. **

Eden POV

I was so happy when I woke up the next morning. I looked at the ring and smiled; I was engaged.

"What are you smiling about?" Paul asked me and I smiled at him.

"Everything." I said as I disappeared in the bathroom.

"I like the view." He said and I laughed because I wasn't wearing anything. I had fallen asleep naked and he was in boxers.

"I'm getting a shower." I yelled to him and started the water. I was laughing when he came running in there to join me.

We finished up everything because we were flying out that night to the next city. I knew that Heath, Fred, John, and a few others were flying there tonight. I just didn't like getting up early and flying to the next city.

Paul POV

We got to the hotel and got to our room. I had just laid on the bed when there was a knock. Eden opened the door and found John, Randy, and Heath.

"Hey, come on, food." John said and she laughed.

"Come on, babe." She said and I groaned as I got up.

We left and ended up at a small Mexican restaurant. We were eating and goofing off when Randy picked up Eden's hand.

"Congrats?" he asked and she laughed.

"So much for waiting to tell you all." She said and I smiled.

"Congrats." The rest of us told them and I smiled. I was so happy to have Eden and I couldn't wait to plan the wedding.

We got done and were walking back to the hotel.

"Rands, where is Gail?" Eden asked him.

"She is back at the house… she couldn't fly out until tomorrow." He said and she nodded. I knew that Gail had just moved in with Randy and she was excited. Gail seemed way more excited about everything than Randy ever did. I knew that it was probably just be me, but who knew.

Eden POV

I was talking to Paul when Randy texted me and needed to talk.

"I will be right back." I said.

"Do you have to?" he asked me and I kissed him.

"I won't be long… I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you more." He said and I kissed him again.

"I will always love you." I said and grabbed the room key before walking to Randy's room. I walked in and Randy was acting weird.

"You ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I can feel myself slipping back into my old ways." He said and I sat on the bed next to him.

"No, you are doing good… you have Gail, your friends, you are going to have a new family." I said and he shook his head no. He stood up and walked away.

"No, I don't." he said and I looked at him strange.

"What happened Rands?" I asked him.

"She was upset about something so stupid and I snapped." He said and I sighed. Randy had a way of doing this to people.

"I'm sure that everything will still be alright." I said.

Randy POV

I was looking at Eden and she was always looking for the good.

"Do you still love me?" I asked her and she looked at me as she played with the ring that was on her finger.

"Randy, I will always love you. You know that it won't work." She said and I kissed her. She immediately returned the kiss.

"I will always love you." she whispered and that's all I needed. I pulled the trigger and Eden gasped. I held her until she died in my arms. I laid her on the bed and sat there. I knew that I was the only person who ever needed to have her.

I sat there and finally pulled the trigger… I didn't want this life anymore.

Eden POV

I woke up and everything was perfect and white. I was confused and looking around. I didn't have my ring on and I didn't know where I was.

"Eden?" a familiar voice said and I turned to see Randy. He was in white pants and a white shirt; I was lost.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I made it so that we could be together… forever." He said and I looked at him. I looked into his eyes and I finally saw the Randy that I had always known was still there. He looked like he did when we were younger.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered and smiled. I knew that this is what I really wanted all along.

Paul POV

The shock was still there even a year after Randy had killed Gail, Eden, and himself. I hated him at first because he took my angel. I finally let go of that hate and now I work with suicide prevention. I still work with the WWE, but I hadn't wrestled in over a year. I was still putting my life back together without Eden being in it. We were all shocked that it had happened and some people still held it against a dead Randy Orton. I had let it go, but I still wore the engagement ring around my neck. I knew that one day I would see Eden again.

**A/N: Yay! Please review!**


	18. Thank you!

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so glad that you read my stories and have enjoyed them. **

**I will be starting another one shortly... I am taking request and suggestions if you have any ideas that you want me to write. **

**Check out my other stories... Behind Stone Walls & Different Class. **

**Thanks again for reading my stories. I really really really appriciate it! You all Rock!**


End file.
